A Holdfény Szava
by KamiQueen
Summary: "A történetem.A múltam.A jövőm.A jelenem.Az utam.A sorsom.És a titkaim.Titkok amiket senki sem ismer.De a múltam egy töredéke visszatér.értem.Nem tudom mit tegyek,vajon valaha is megismerem az igazságot az életemről.Van remény a számomra?" RaiOC
1. Prológ: Múlt és jelen

Nyufi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruka: ÚRISTEN! NEKED MEG MI A BAJOD? × befogja a fülét ×

Nyufi: Semmi! × énekel × La-la-la-la-lalalalalalalala!

¤ Mika megjelenik ¤

¤ Haruka feje füstölög ¤

¤ Nyufi fennhangon (borzalmasan) énekel ¤

Mika: Mi ez a szörnyű zaj? Nem tudok aludni!

Haruka: Csak Nyufi az. Valamitől nagyon bezsongott. Amúgy miért ilyenkor alszol?

Mika: Mert a mi kis ujdonsült írónk egész éjjel a gépen lógott! Egy szemhunyásnyit se aludtam tőle!

Haruka: Fura...én tudtam aludni.

Mika: Mert te álomszuszék vagy. Egy földrengés sem ébresztene fel téged.

Haruka: HÉ!

Mika: Visszatérve az eredeti témához. MIA FENE BAJA VAN?

Haruka: Nem tudom...megkérdezem.

¤ Haruka odamegy a még mindig fennhangon (borzalmasan) éneklő Nyufihoz ¤

Haruka: × megköszörüli a torkát × NYUFI!

Nyufi: × elesik × Mi van?

Haruka: Mitől vagy ilyen izgatott?

Nyufi: × ragyog az örömtöl × Örülök, hogy végre megkérdezted!

Mika & Haruka: × sweetdrop × EGÉSZ IDŐ ALATT EZT PRÓBÁLTUK!

Nyufi: × oda se figyel és integet a jobb kezével × Na mindegy...a lényeg az, hogy...

¤ Haruka & Mika figyelmesen vár ¤

Nyufi: Elfelejtettem. × ártatlan ×

Haruka & Mika: (elesnek) MI!

Nyufi: Haha...hmm...hát igen...had gondolkozzam...hmm...mmmm...talán...nem...uhm...

Haruka: × suttog Mika fülébe × Ez elfog tartani egy ideig...

Nyufi: ...Uhm...mmmm...hmmm...talán...AHA! MEGVAN!

Haruka & Mika: Tényleg?

Nyufi: Aha! Azt akartam mondani, hogy kitaláltam egy új Raimundos történetet és ezt talán be is fogom fejezni!

Haruka & Mika: Ohhh!

Nyufi: Ha már itt tartunk akkor akár jöhet is a prológ! Lányok. Ha megkérhetlek.

Mika & Haruka: Nyufinak nem sajátja a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a karakterek de ez a történet a sajátja!

Nyufi: Köszi lányok! Nos, most pedig jó szórakozást a történethez minden kedves olvasónak!

-1500 évvel ezelőtt-

A fekete sas repült a vérvörös égen. Egy hegy felé szált. Csendben körözött a hegy körül amíg észre nem vett egy hagyományos kínai házat. Látta, hogy az egyik ablakból fény árad és oda suhant a párkányra. A sas bekukucskált az ablkon. Látta, hogy egy nő fekszik egy ágyban. Az állat szeme szűkült. Fegyelmesen várt. Aztán hírtelen...

"AHHHH!" - üvöltött a nő

"Tartson ki asszonyom, Roku úr nemsokára ide ér." - mondta az egyik cseléd és mintha végszóra egy férfi jelent meg a semmiből

"Amira!" - kiáltotta a férfi majd a nő mellé szaladt és megfogta a kezét

"Itt vagyok kicsim. Nem lesz semmi baj." - suttogta zihálva és megcsókolta az asszony kezét

"Tudom Roku, tudom." - suttogta vissza a nő

Kicsivel több mint 10 percnyi vajódás útán az egyik cseléd felemelt egy kicsi fehér csomagot és átadta az újdonsült anyukának mondván, hogy a gyermek fiú. Amira elősször mosolygott mikor meglátta a babát, de aztán elször nyedve nézett szeretőjére és könnyek között így szólt:

"A-a kicsi...ne-nem sír fel...nem mozdul..."

Roku odafordult gyermekéhez, térdre esett mikor látta, hogy a kis baba arca fehér és alig lélegzik.

"Mi-miért...miért..."

"A tó." - szólt egy cseléd

"Hogy?"

"A szent lelkek tava. Vigye oda. Talán a szellemek megsegítenek minket. Hisz önök is természett feletti erővel bírnak. Siessenk. A kicsi állapota egyre romlik."

"Drágám. Ta-talán igaza van. Siessünk..."

"Igazad van Amira mennyünk."

Roku felemelte karjaiba a kis fiát, majd felsegítette szerelmét és siettve kimentek a házból.

Felmentek a hegy tetejére, ott volt egy kis tó,ying-yang alakú volt és két hal úszott benne, az egyik fehér fekete ying-yang jellel, a másik fekete fehér ying-yang jellel rendelkezett. (tudod olyan mint amilyen az Avatár című animében volt)

Roku bement a vízbe és a tó közepén lévő ( félig elmerülő ) kőálványra fektette kis babáját majd kiment a szárazföldre. Egy pillanat múlva azt vették észre, hogy a kis fiú testét fehér fény kezdte körülvenni, mikor a fén elült a baba haja hófehér lett és az arca bal alsó részén egy tetoválás jelent meg.

Az apa odament és kivette gyermekét a tóból. Amira és Roku örömmel nézte ahogy a baba nyugottan lélegzik. A tetoválás hírtelen eltünt a kicsi arcárol a haja pedig vissza változott barnára. A baba egy perc múlva kinyitotta a szemét, gyönyörű smaragd szemei voltak amik úgy néztek ki mintha több ezer villám lett volna bennük. Az anyuka boldogan emelte kis babáját keblére.

Bár ők nem vették észre de a sas végig figyelték őket. Mikor a madár látta, hogy a kicsi ébren van egy nagy sötét vár felé szállt. Mikor odaért a kastélyhoz berepült az egyik ablakon és egy fekete ruhás férfi vállára szált, majd a fülébe súgott valamit. Az ember haja fehér volt mint a hó a szeme pedig vérvörös mint a kinti ég. Miközben a madár beszélt a férfi arcán egy ördögi mosoly jelent meg majd igy szólt:

"A Holdfény Sárkány megszületett." (itt drámai csend van XD)

"Készülj fel kicsi Holdfény, mert az enyém leszel."

-Napjainkban- -A Xiaolin Templon- -Normál nézet-

A xiaolin sárkányok nyugott nap elé néztek, Clay a lasszójával gyakorolt, Kimiko a neten keresett új ruhákat, Omi a tigris ösztönét tesztelte, Raimundo látszólag pedig egy új tréfát próbált kitalálni. Minden csendes volt, legalábbis addig amíg Dojo meg nem jelent a semmiből és így szólt:

"Srácok! 10-es erősségű shen gong wu riadó! A Holdfény Kasza felfedte magát! Sietnünk kell!"

"Hát akkor mire várunk? Induljunk!" - kiáltotta Omi

A gyerekek ( leszámítva Omit ) átöltöztek az utcai ruhájukba, felszáltak Dojora és elindultak a wu után.

"Szóval. Mi is pontosan az a Holdfény Kasza?" - mondta Clay hírtelen

"Nos. Ez az egyik legrégebbi shen gong wu, de sajnos nincsen róla adat vagy ha volt is akkor elveszett." - szólt a sárkány

"És pontosan hol is van ez a wu Dojo?" - kérdete Kim

"Braziliában, azon belül is Rio de Janiero-ban."

Mikor Raimundo meghallotta, hogy hol van az új wu elsápadt.

"Hé Rai." - szólalt meg a cowboy

"Tessék?" -kérdezte a brazil kissé rekedten

"Jól vagy?"

"Aha. Csak átment rajtam a hideg. Enny az egész."

"Ohhh. Akkor oké."

Miközben a xiaolin harcosok Rio felé repültek, mindenki elvolt a maga kis világában és észre sem vették, hogy egy fekete sas figyeli őket árgús szemmel. Pontosabban csak az egyiküket.

Nyufi: Hahahahaha! Kész az első fejezet! Hogy tetszett?

Haruka: Várjuk a vissza igazolásokat-

Mika: És köszi, hogy elolvastátok-

Nyufi: Ez volt a prológ!

Nyufi & Haruka & Mika: Bye-bye!


	2. A támadás

Nyufi: MÁSODIK FEJEZET! AHHHHHH! (mániákus vigyor és...tánc?)

¤ Tensi megjelenik ¤

¤ Mika & Haruka ijedten Tensi mőgé bújik ¤

Tensi: (angyali hang) Mi a baj?

Mika & Haruka: Az, hogy Nyufi megőrült!

Tensi: Én nem- (levágja egy mániákus röhögés)

Nyufi: Teeeennnsssiiiii-chaaannnnn! (megpróbál ráugrani Tensire)

¤ Tensi fejbe vágja egy (vastag) könyvel ¤

¤ Haruka és Mika elképedve bámul ¤

¤ Nyufi nyög ¤

Nyufi: Jo-jogi...nyilatkozat...(elájul)

Tensi:..fufff...oké,majd én mondom. (nagy levegő) Nyufinak nem sajátja a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a karakterek de ez a történet a sajátja!

Az előző fejezetből  
Miközben a xiaolin harcosok Rio felé repültek, mindenki elvolt a maga kis világában és észre sem vették, hogy egy fekete sas figyeli őket árgús szemmel. Pontosabban csak az egyiküket.

2. fejezet [A támadás]

-Brazília, Rio de Janiero

A xiaolin harcosok megérkeztek Rio-ba és csendben leszáltak Dojoról. Omin a xiaolin köntöse volt, Clay is a szokásos cowboy gönceit viselte, Kimiko hordott egy zöld térdnadrágot és ugyanolyan színű mellényt hosszú, kék zoknival, a pólója kék volt és katona (stílusú) csizma volt rajta, a haja pedig kék árnyalatot kapott és egy csillagos hajgumival volt rögzítve. Raimundo öltözete egy egyszerű fekete farmernadrágból állt fekete-fehér edző cipővel és egy sima kék pulóverrel. Mikor a szél sárkány leszállt a nagy sárkányról gyorsan feltette a pulóvere csuklyáját.

"Dojo, hogy is néz ki az a wu?" - kérdezte Kimiko

"Olyan mint egy ezüst karkötő egy kis félhold alakú dísszel rajta."

"Ohhh! Ez a legvarázslatosabb shen gong wu!"

"Jól hangzik."

"Menyjünk és szerezzük meg! Nam akarok toppon maradni!"

"Hoppon maradni Omi, hoppon nem toppon." - javította ki Rai

"OH! Ennek így már van értelme!"

"Áhhh. Csak menyjünk és keressük meg a wu-t."

"Rai. Jól vagy?""Aha. Csak fáradt. Nem aludtam túl jól az este."

"Oké"

"Szerintem váljunk szét." - szólt közbe Clay

"Jó"

A xiaolin sárkányok mind elindultak más irányokba. Dojo Rai-al ment. Sétáltak egy ideig majd a szél harcos észre vette, hogy valaki követi őket, elkezdett gyorsabban menni, igyekezett lehagyni a titokzatos embert a háta mögül. Mikor látta, hogy a személy mögötte még mindig követi őt felgyorsitotta lépteit, de végül rájöt,hogy a így nem tudja elkerülni a férfit és végül futásnak eredt. Befutótt egy sikátorba, majd megfordult és észrevette, hogy már nem csak egy személy van a nyomában.

Mindegyikük férfi volt, legalábbis annak tü egyik pasas megközelítette őt lépteivel, érezte ahogy a kis sárkány megszorítja a karját, érezte, hogy Dojo reszketett,félt. A fiatal sárkány harcos felvette a harci állását, de válaszul csak egy kis halk röhögcsélést kapott az előtte álló férfitől.

Miután a férfi befejezte a nevetést (ha annak lehet nevezni) így szólt egy erős, férfias és kissé kéjes(?) hangon:"

Ki vagy és mit keresel te itt? Új vagy? Csak mert még nem láttalak ezen a környéken." Raimundo morgott egy kicsit.

"Mégis mit érdekel az TÉGED, hogy ÉN mit csinálok?" - válaszolt egy baljós hangon

"Hmmm. Harcias vagy. Ez tetszik. A nevem Luis. Gyere velem." Erre Rai megint morgott.

"Menj a pokolba" - mondta egy fenyegetően halk hangon és megpróbált elmenni

"Én nem így gondolom. Fogjátok meg."

Mielőtt még Raimundonak lett volna ideje reagálni két pasas hátulról megragada a karját és lefogták őt. Luis odalépett hozzá és levette a csuklyáját, végig nézett a fiatal fiún és elmosolyodott.

"Mond csak, egy ilyen fiatal és helyes fiú miért rejti el az arcát?" - kérdezte miközban hüvelykujjával simogatta Rai arcát és vigyorgottmikor érezte, hogy a fiú remeg.

"Most. Mégegyszer megkérlek. Gyere velem"

"Dögölj meg." - mondta és köpött

"Milyen szemtelen vagy. Azt hiszem móresre kell tanítanom téged." - mondta és elindult Rai felé kezét ökölbe szoritva, sötét mosollyal az ajkán.

"Majd meglátjuk ki tanít móresre kit. Dojo, kapaszkodja." - suttogta a fiatal fiú.

Mikor Luis odaért Raimundóhoz és meg akarta ütni őt Rai felugrott egyszer melkasba majd egyszer fejbe rugta támadóját, tükrözött a mögötte lévő falra majd lebukfencezett a földre magával rántva a két férfit akik lefogták. ( jó nagyot koppant a fejük! hahahaha...)

Ezután felált és megprópált futni de 5 másik pasas jelent meg előtte. (1,2,3,4,5-nek fogom hívni őket XD)

2-es ráugrott Raira, de ő elkapta a kezét és a földhöz vágta, majd észre vette, hogy 4-es szeből támad egy jobb horoggal, hátra hajolt a kezével a földre támaszkodott majd a bal lábával belerugott 4-es jobb öklébe a jobbal pedig melkasba rugta aztán mindkét lábával gyomrba rugta és átlökte a feje fölött. Rögtön miután átlökte 4-est a feje fölött 3-as támadt rá. Rai csinált egy spárgát a levegőben majd a kezét még mindig a földön tartva elkezdte forgatni magát és mikor 3-as odaért vagy nyolcszor belerugott amitől ő a falnak repült és elájult.

Ezután 5-ös támadta meg egy (fém) csövel, de Raimundo hátra szaltót csinált és kikerülte a csapást, ezután 5-ös ismét neki támadta, de Rai ezt is kivédte a jobb kezével, hírtelen 1-es jelent meg és elkapta a szél sárkány bal karját. '-es nevetett, mert azt hitte, hogy győztek, de ekkor Dojo kicsúszott a pulcsi bal ujjából és megharapta 1-est, ez nagyon megijesztette őt ezért elngedte Rai karját és elkezdett össze-vissza futkosni mint egy idióta (haha), ezután Rai megragadt ötös karját, felugrott,pördült egyet a levegőben es fejbe rugta (jó lesz a fogovosoknak). Miután elintézte 5-öst a szél harcos elindult, hogy segítsen Dojonak.

Raimundo elmosolyodott, megfogta a csövet ami 5-ösnél volt meg egy üres kukát (a nagy dulakodásban nem egy borult ki ;]) és elrohant Dojo felé, megfogta és ráhúzta a szemetest 1-es fejér és rácsapot a csövel (nem csoda ha ezután csillagokat fog látni). Rai felvette Dojot és elfutott.

Miután elment Luis felált és elmosolyodott. A többi személyt akiket Rai legyőzött szintén feláltak, de...a szemük vérvörös volt, csak úgy mint Luisé.

"A fiú tényleg nagyon erős. Pont ahogy a mester mondta." - gondolta Luis azután pedig megszolalt

"A küldetés teljesítve. Vissza megyünk. Indulás."Egy fekete köd kezdte körülvenni őket, mire eltünt már mind a nyolcuknak csak a hült helye volt ott.

Tensi: Íme a második fejezett!

Haruka: Reméljük, hogy ez felcsigázott minden kedves olvasót!

Mika: És reméljük, hogy sok új felülvizsgálást kapunk!

Nyufi: Mármint én kapok sok új felülvizsgálást! (megszédül és a fejéhez kap) Ahuhu! Fáj a fejem! Az a gonosz Tensi..(nyávog)..uhuh..mhh..

Mika & Haruka & Tensi: (izzadtság csepp) Ez a nő...


	3. A Holdfény Sárkány

Nyufi: Harmadik fejezet! (táncol...?)

Tensi: Jobb lesz ha mondom a jogi nyilatkozatot, mielőtt még elkezdene énekelni is.

Tensi: Nyufinak nem sajátja a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a karakterek de ez a történet a sajátja!

Az előző fejezetből

Rai felvette Dojot és elfutott. Miután elment Luis felált és elmosolyodott. A többi személy akiket Rai legyőzött szintén felállt, de...a szemük vérvörös volt, csak úgy mint Luisé.

"A fiú tényleg nagyon erős. Pont ahogy a mester mondta." - gondolta Luis azután pedig megszólalt

"A küldetés teljesítve. Vissza megyünk. Indulás."

Egy fekete köd kezdte körülvenni őket, mire eltünt már mind a nyolcuknak csak a hült helye volt ott.

3. fejezet [A Holdfény Sárkány]

-Brazília,Rio

Raimundo futott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, Dojo pedig úgy kapaszkodott belé mintha az élete múlna rajta. A szél sárkány hírtelen megbotlott és a földre esett. Gyorsan fel akart kelni de a szeme sarkából meglátott valami fényesett. Ovatosan felállt, majd besétált a sikátorba ahol a fényt látta. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye a csillogást okozó dolgot. Mikor felemelte látta, hogy ez egy kis ezüst karkötő egy félhold alakú disszel rajta.

"Ez a Holdfény Kasza!" - mondta a kis sárkány de Rai meg sem hallotta, túlságosan elvarázsolta a shen gong wu, teljesen megbabonázta őt.

"Raimundo! Ha-ho! Van otthon valaki?" - kérdezte Dojo kizökkentve a fiút az ábrándozásból.

"Bocsi Dojo. Csak elcsodálkoztam azon, hogy a heylinek vajon mért nem találták meg a wu-t." - mondta miközben elindult

"Ez azért van mert ez egy nagyon különleges shen gong wu. Talán a leghatalmasabb ami valaha létezett. Csak akkor lehet érzékelni a jelenlétét amikor felfedi magát. Bár nem hittem, hogy valaha is megmutatkozik."

"Miért?"

"Elmagyarázom. Tudod ez volt a legelső shen gong wu és nem is Dashi készítette."

"HOGY?"

"Úgy ahogy mondom, ezt a wu-t ott készítették ahol a jó és a rossz egyesül, a Szent Lelkek Tavának központi kövéből hozták létre,a Hold ezüstösen csillogó fényében kovácsolták és tiszta, szent energiával itatták át, így lett belőle shen gong wu, méghozzá a legelső!"

"Whoo. De mégis miért hozták létre?"

"A Holfény Sárkány számára készítették, úgy gondolták, hogy csak egy ilyen különleges tárgy veheti fel a versenyt a gyermek tisztaságával. Hahm. De még nem használták és sajna soha senki sem fogja."

"Miért?"

"Mert egyedül csak ő képes használni."

"A Holdfény Sárkány?"

"Igen, ő."

"Voltaképpen ki ő?"

"Nos. Engedd meg, hogy az eljétől kezdjem." - megvárta amíg Raimundo leült egy padra (ott ahol szétváltak a többiekkel) és bólintott, hogy fojtassa - "Tudod igazság szerint eredetileg négy Hatalom volt. A Heylin, a Xiaolin, a Sicciro (Égőr) és a Hidden (Rejtett). Több mint 2000 évvel ezelőtt ezek a hatalmak harcot vívtak egymással. A jó oldalon a Xiaolin és a Sicciro, a rosszon pedig a Heylin és a Hidden állt.

Mindegyik rendelkezett olyanokkal akiknek volt erejük, ők összesen tizenketten voltak. Mint tudod a Xiaolinok őket sárkányoknak hívta és ők a Szél, Föld, Tűz és Víz elemeket birtokolták. Heylin Tigrisek azok voltak akkiknek rendelkezésükre állt a Villám, Fém, Árnyék és Fa hatalma. A másik kettő hatalom azomban fejenként csak két mágikus erővel megáldott harcossal rendelkezett.A Siccirok pumáknak hivatták azokat akik birtokolták a Fény és Hang erelyét. Hidden Ördögök pedig az a két személy volt aki a Sötétség és a Vadállat hatalmát irányította.

Egy jóslat miatt harcoltak miszerint egy gyermek fog születni akit a szellemek és a Hold áldása kisér és aki mind a négy rend elemei közül a legerősebb hatalmát fogja bírtokolni, ő lesz a Holdfény Sárkány, ám a több mint százévig tartó csatában a Siccirok és a Hiddenek elpusztultak.

De térjünk a lé úgy 1500 éve kezdődött. A világban már csak két nagy erő vívott harcot egymással. A Heylin és a Xiaolin. Azomban a csatározások során a Heylin Villám Tigris Roku Miyagusuku beleszeretett a Xiaolin Szél Sárkányba Amira Hakutoba. A két harcos szerelembe esett és ebből a szerelemből született egy fiuk Kamiyo.

A gyermek születésekor alig élt ezért a szülei elvitték őt a Szent Lelkek Tavához és a vízben fekvő központi kőre fektették, a szellemek és a Hold megáldották a fiút és felruházták a fény és a sötétség erejével. A gyermek elődei erejét is örökölte, ezáltal mind a négy nagyhatalom erejét birtokolta. Ő volt a Holdfény Sárkány.

A fiúról azomban egy addig halottnak hitt személy is tudomást a személy az egykori Hiddenek vezetője, Kuromaro Gethin volt. Ő volt amúgy Vadállat Ördög. Magának akarta a fiút ezért segítséget kért néhány olyan harcostól akikről tudta, hogy nem szívleli Roku és Amira kapcsolatát. Alig egy hónappal Kamiyo megszületése útán megtámadták a Szél Sárkányt és a Villám Tigrist.

A támadók nem voltak mások mint Amira húga Kira a Víz Sárkány aki szintén szerette a Villám Tigrist, valamint Habuka a Fém Tigris aki odavolt Amiráért és természetesen Kuromaro aki a gyereket akarta. Miközben Amira a húgával, Roku pedig egykori csapattársával harcolt, Kuromaro megpróbálta elrabolni a kis fiút, de Roku egy halálos seb árán megállította őt. Kira feldühödve harcba kezdett Habukával aki megölte Rokut.

Roku utolsó kívánsága az volt, hogy Amira védje meg gyermeküket. Ezek után Amira nekitámadt Kuromaronak, de ö egy súlyos sebet okozva megállította őt. Kuromaro már majdnem elérte a kicsit de az anya utolsó erejével kinyitott egy portált és elküldte a gyermekét valahova messzire. A Hidden harcos haragosan nézett a nőre.

Amira mielőtt meghalt azt mondta, hogy "sohasem fogod megtalálni őt".

Senki sem tudta vagy tudja, hogy hova lett a gyerek de a shen gong wu ami a fiúnak készült azóta is rejtve volt, legalábbis mostanáig. Nem tudom, hogy miért pont most fedte fel magát."

"Értem Dojo. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad."

"Semmi gond kölyök. Nézd! Ott jönnek a többiek."

Raimundo felált és integetett a többieknek, hogy jöjjenek oda.

"Találtatok valamit?"

"Nem. Te Omi?"

"Sajna nem Clay. Te Raimundo?"

Rai válaszul felemelt a csillogó kis ékszert.

"Remek! Most mennyünk haza! Éhen halok!"

"Te mindig éhen akarsz halni Clay!"

A xiaolin harcosok éppen indulni készültek amikor egy embert kilöktek a tömegből és eléjük esett. Piszkos volt, Kimiko fesikoltott mikor meglátta. Rai kinyújtotta neki a jobb kezét, hogy felsegítse. A srác örömmel elfogadta és ránézett Raira majd tágra nyílt a szeme és így szólt: "Vento?"

Raimundo meglepődve nézett az előtte álló fiúra és azt mondta: "Armando?"

Folytatása következik...

Nyufi: Remélem tetszett! És-

Tensi: Sok felülvizsgálást kapunk és-

Haruka: A kedvencetek közé teszitek a történetet és-

Mika: A mi kedves írónkat is!

Nyufi: Ugyanmár. Még a végén elpirulok. ha...ha..hah...

Tensi & Haruka & Mika : (izzadság csepp) ...


	4. A múlt töredékei 1 rész

Szerzői Jogok: Nem sajátom a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a karakterek de ez a történet igen! ...de ha az enyém lenne...

Kitsu: Figyelem mindenkinek! Nevet változtattam! Mert ez jobban megtetszett mint az előző és mert imádom a rókákat!

Haruka: Nem értem azt, hogy a szereteted a rókák iránt, hogyan kapcsolódik ide.

Kitsu: Erre a válasz egyszerű! A teljes nevem nem "Kitsu" hanem "Kitsune" ami japánul rókát jelent. Érted már?

Haruka: Igen értem. De nem kellene elkezdeni a történetet?

Kitsu: Ja! De igen, hát akkor kezdjük és bocsi a késésért.

"Beszéd"

_/gondolat/_

**(fordítás)**

**_(/szerzői megjegyzés/)_**

zene

* * *

Az előző fejezetből

A xiaolin harcosok éppen indulni készültek amikor egy embert kilöktek a tömegből és eléjük esett. Piszkos volt, Kimiko fesikoltott mikor meglátta. Rai kinyújtotta neki a jobb kezét, hogy felsegítse. A srác örömmel elfogadta és ránézett Raira majd tágra nyílt a szeme és ígyszólt: "Vento?"  
Raimundo meglepődve nézett az előtte álló fiúra és azt mondta: "Armando?"

* * *

[A múlt töredékei. 1 rész] / [A banda és a koncert]

* * *

-Brazilia,Rio

"Armando?"

"Vento?" - egy percnyi csend -

"Eu não posso acreditar que é realmente você! **(Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg te vagy az!)**

"Sim, eu não." **(Igen, én sem)**

"Oh meu deus! Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta!" **(Oh istenem! El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire hiányoztál!)** - mondta Armando és megölelte Raimundot. A többi xiaolin harcos és Dojo csak állt és bámult, mert semmit sem értettek abból ami történik (ezt bizonyitja a nagy kérdőjel is a fejük fölött).

"Vento vem comigo! Os outros com certeza quero ver você!" **(Vento gyere velem! A többiek biztosan szeretnének látni téged!)**

"Qual o quê? Espere um minuto-" (Mi-mi? Várj egy percet-) De Rainak nem volt nem volt ideje befejezni mert Armando megragadta a jobb karját és elkezdett rohanni magával húzva Rait is aki kénytelen volt futni utána.A többiek csak bámulták ahogy a két fiú elszaldt és úgy egy perccel később...

"Ahh! Rai álj meg!" - Kimiko kiáltott és elkezdett futni amerre a két barna fiú is ment, a többiek pedig követték őt.

* * *

-5 perccel később-

"A francba!"

"Nyugi Kimiko. Megfogjuk találni őket."

"De mégis, hogyan?"

"Barátaim ne aggodjatok, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Raimundo rendben lesz."

"Igen. A kölyöknek igaza van, de azért menyjünk és keressünk tovább."

* * *

-Rai szempont-

Már több mint 5 perce futunk. "Hová viszel Armando?" - kiáltottam neki most már angolul (egyezűnk ki abban hogy angolul beszélnek).

"Már mondtam. A bandához!"

Még úgy 5 percnyi futás után elérkeztünk egy piszkos és lepukkadt raktárházhoz. Emlékeszem erre a helyre...Ez a főhadiszállás!

"Guys olhar para isto! Então, quem está aqui?" **(Srácok ezt nézzétek! Na, ki van itt?)** - mondta Armando. A fiúk egy percig némán néztek rám majd hírtelen...

"Vento!" - kiáltották egyszerre vagy egy tucatan.

"Realmente senti sua falta cara!" **(Nagyon hiányoztál haver!)**

"Vento? Será que realmente você?" **(Vento? Tényleg te vagy az?) **

"Ahhhh! A vento panther está de volta!" **(Ahhhh! A szél párduc visszatért!) **

"Estou tão feliz!" **(Olyan boldog vagyok!)**

"Realizou-se bem." **(Jól tartod magad.) **

"Mudou muito." **(Sokat változtál.) **

"Voltar para a banda, certo?" **(Visszatérsz a bandához, ugye?)**

"Deus, vou-me chorar.' **(Istenem, mindjárt elsírom magamat.) **

"Eu posso. Mamma mia ..." **(Én is. Mamma-mia...)**

"Vento!"

"Oh linda, que têm crescido!" **(Jaj de szép vagy, hogy megnőttél!)**

"Parar de corar, pois no final." **(Hagyjátok abba mert a végén elpirul.)**

"Guys. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Fico feliz em vê-lo." **(Srácok. Rég találkoztunk. Örülök, hogy látlak benneteket.)**

"Por que você veio? Voltar para a banda?" **(Miért jöttél? Visszatérsz a bandához?)**

"Não. Eu só estou aqui visitando alguns dos meus amigos." **(Nem. Csak látogatóban vagyok itt pár barátommal.)**

"Whufff..." Hallottam ahogy a többiek nyögnek és kuncogtam rajtuk. Aztán...

"BANGGGG!" - A hang forrása felé fordultam és láttam, hogy pár nagydarab srác áll az ajtóban fegyverrel a kezükben, nem értettem, hogy kik ők ezért ránéztem a az ex-csapattársaimra hátha ők tudják, de amit láttam megrémített. Az arcukra a félelem, düh és harag volt írva. Az egyik nagydarab pasas odament Armandohoz, megfogta és a nyakánál fogva felemelte majd elkezdett beszélni:

"Você tem o dinheiro para nós, estavam pendurados?" (**Megvan már a pénz amivel lógtok nekünk?**) Láttam ahogy Armando levegőért kapkod. Nem tudtam tovább tétlenül állni és csak bámulni.

"Ei você, grande!" (**Hé te nagydarab!**) - kiáltottam neki, ő felém fordult, a többiek ijedve néztek rám.

"Huh?" - megmernék esküdni, hogy mikor meglátott mosolygott egy kicsit a szeme sarkából.

"O que você está querida? Anjo onde está se escondendo até agora? Diga quem é essa beleza e por que não tenho visto até agora?" (**Hát te kedves? Hol bujkáltál eddig angyalkám? Mondjátok ki ez a szépség és mért nem láttam eddig?**) - mondta kéjesen.

Komolyan mondom csorgott a nyála. Brrr...tisztára átjárt tőle a hideg. Eldobta Armandot a földre és közelebb jött hozzám, a mosoly még mindig az ajkán volt.

"Bem? Você não quer me responder? Qual é seu nome?" **(Nos? Nem akarsz válaszolni nekem? Hogy hívnak?)** Hírtelen támadt egy ötletem. Elmosolyodtam.

"Qual é o meu nome? Talvez eu vou te dizer ..." **(Hogy mi a nevem? Talán elmondom, ha...)** - mondta miközben kezdtem futtatni az újjaimat a melkasán lassan haladva a gallérja felé."

E se?" **(Ha mi?)** - kérdezte vágyakozva, éhes tekintettel. Hát igen. Néha megéri, hogy nőies a testalkatom.

"Se você me diga o que quiser na minha banda!" **(Ha megmondod mit akarsz az én bandámtól!)** - kiáltottam rá miközben lehuztam szemmagasságba.

"Sua banda? Ainda assim, quem é você?" **(A te bandád? Mégis ki vagy te?)** - üvöltött rám miközben kihúzta magát a szorításomból.

"Quem sou eu? Hh. Meu nome é Vento Panther!" **(Hogy ki vagyok? Hh. A nevem Vento Panther!) _(/ XD /)_**

"Vo-você é famoso Vento?" **(T-te vagy a híres Vento?)**

"Sim." **(Igen.)**

"Ok, então você está Vento. Quero dizer, mas a banda também é um monte de dinheiro pertence ao meu!" **(Rendben van, szóval te vagy Vento . Értem, de a bandád akkor is rengeteg pénzzel tartozink az enyémnek!)**

"Ainda, quanto?" **(Mégis mennyivel?)**

"$ 5.000." **(5000 dollárral.)** Mikor ezt mondta elsápadtam. _/Te jó ég. 5000 dollár rengeteg pénz!/_

"Por favor. Dá-me um dia. Eu prometo que até lá vai ter o dinheiro." **(Kérem. Adjon még egy napot. Ígérem, hogy addigra meglesz a pénz.)** - mondta hírtelen Armando

"Você vai ter três horas. Se até então você não terá o dinheiro, você úgyvehetitek que você está morto. Vento separado. Se você quiser, pode ser o novo companheiro." **(Kaptok 3 órát. Ha addigra nem lesz meg a pénz, akkor úgyvehetitek, hogy halottak vagytok. Téged leszámítva Vento. Te ha akarsz lehetsz az új társam.)**

"Vá para o inferno." **(Menj a pokolba.)**

"Se não, então não." **(Ha nem , hát nem.)** - megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé majd ismét megszólalt:

"Lembre-se, três horas, um minuto ou mais" **(Ne feledjétek, 3 óra, egy perccel sem több.)**

Miután elmentek a többiek felé néztem, láttam, hogy aggódnak.

"Meu Deus, o que vamos fazer? Que ainda vamos recolher 4.000 dólares? Uma vez que é apenas 3 horas!" **(Istenem, most mit tegyünk? Hogy fogunk összeszedni még 4000 dollárt? Hiszen csak 3 óránk van rá!) **

"O que aconteceria se Vento cantar?" **(Mi lenne ha Vento énekelne?)**

"O quê?" **(Hogy mi?)** - kérdeztem hitetlenkedve

"Esta não é uma má idéia." **(Ez nem is rossz ötlet.)**

"Sim." **(Igen.)**

"Adorava cantar quando era mais jovem, e as pessoas te amei." **(Mikor fiatalabb voltál imádtál énekelni, és az emberek is imádtak téged.)**

"E depois que você deixou um monte de gente esperando a sua volta." **(És miután elmentél rengetegen várták a visszatérésedet.)**

"Isso mesmo! E talvez isso seja suficiente dinheiro que poderia ganhar para pagar as nossas dívidas." **(Ez így van! És talán ezzel elég pénzt is tudnánk keresni, hogy kifizessük a tartozást.)**

"O que você acha?" **(Mit mondasz?)** - néztek rám reménykedve. Egek, miért vagyok ilyen vaj szívű?

"Tudo bem. Mas então eu cantar canções em Inglês, eles também devem compreender pelo menos os turistas. Assim, talvez possamos fazer mais dinheiro coletado. Meia hora ser feito dentro do szimpad idade. Falando para todos que Vento Panther trás uma última vez." **(Rendben van. De akkor angol dalt énekelek, azokat legalább a túristák is megértik. Így talán több pénzt tudunk gyüjteni. Fél órán belül legyen kész a régi szimpad. Szóljunk mindenkinek, hogy Vento Pantera még egyszer utoljára visszatér.)**

Mindenki bólintott és elindult. Remélem minden rendben lesz.

* * *

-Fél órával késöbb-Normál nézet-

"Jaj, gyerünk már! Hol lehet Raimundo?"

"Nem tudom Kimiko, de bizonyára rendben van. Egyetértesz velem Clay?"

"Igen. Ne aggodj Kimi, Rai biztos jól van."

"Hé gyerekek. Szerintetek hova megy ez sok ember?" - kérdezte Dojo mutatva egy nagy csoport emberre akik a város másik felé mentek.

"Nem tudom. Megyek megkérdezem." - ezzel Clay odasétált egy csapat fiatalhoz.

"Elnézést kérek hölgyeim, de megtudnátok mondani, hogy hova megy ez a sok ember?"

"Huhu. Te nem tudod?" - Clay megrázta a fejét -

"Nos, Vento Pantera koncertjére megyünk mint mindenki más."

"Ki az a Vento Pantera?" - kérdezte hírtelen Kimiko

"Ti nem tudjátok ki ő!" - a xiaolinok megrázták a fejüket - "Vento egy igazán kitűnő énekes, már több mint 7 éve senki sem látta és-"

"-csak azért tartja meg most ezt a koncertet, hogy a régebbi bandáját kisegítse,-"

"-tudjátok a bandájának adóssága van és-"

"-csak ezért énekel. Már 8 éves korában ó volt az egyik legnépszerűbb enekes Rioban."

"Most olyan 15 éves lehet."

"Már nagyon kiváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lesz!"

"Ti is jöhettek. A belépő csak 4 dollár."

"Oké, menjünk. Talán Rai is ott lesz." - ezzel a xiaolinok is elindultak a csarnok felé, még nem tudták, hogy mekkora meglepetés is várja őket.

* * *

-Rai nézet-

"Vento Certo, o palco está pronto para uma casa cheia e já reuniu mais de 4.000 dólares. Vamos lá, estão contando com você." (Oké Vento, a színpad kész, telt ház van és már több mint 4000 dollár gyűlt össze. Hajrá, Számítunk rád.)

"Eu sei." (Tudom.) - válaszoltam és kiléptem a színpadra ahol a régi zenekarom már várt. Láttam ahogy a függöny elhúzódik, be kell vallanom, hogy elég ideges voltam. Na mindegy. Előre léptem és köszöntöttem a rajongóimat angolul.

"Üdv mindenki. Örülök, hogy eljöttek. Hát akkor azt hiszem el is kezdeném a dalaimat. Ma este 4 dalt fogok elénekelni. Mindegyik dal a saját szerzeményem. Hát, már vagy 7 éve nem enekeltem szóval ha lehet ne harapjátok le a fejemet." - ekkor hallottam ahogy a tömeg nevet. Elmosolyodtam.

"Hát, akkor kezdem is. Az első dal címe Fight Inside. (/Kitsu: Lusta vagyok magyarul is leírni szóval csak az angol szöveget írom le/)

Enemy, familiar friend_ /A dal mindenkit megbabonáz, ez jó. Legalább még tudok énekelni./ _

My beginning and my end

Knowing truth, whispering lies

And it hurts again

What I fear and what I try

The words I say and what I hide

All the pain, I want it to end

But I want it again

And it finds meT

he fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is breaking me again  
It's still the same, pursuing pain

Isn't worth the light I've gained

We both know how this will end

But I do it again

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's raging

The fight inside is hurting me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without you

The fight inside is breaking me again  
It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothing(It's everything)

It's nothingIt's everything

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins

And it's ragingThe fight inside is hurting me again

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without you

The fight inside is breaking me again

It's breaking me, it's breaking me

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart 

* * *

-Normál nézet-

"Azta Vento tényleg fantasztikus!"

"Igen!"

"Ő olyan dögös!"

_**(/Haruka: Rai most éppen a Wasting Time című Red számot énekli. Az összes szám amit Rai énekelni fog ebben a fejezetben a Redtől van./) **_

* * *

-Clay nézet-

_/Megérkeztünk és nem hittem el amit láttam. RAIMUNDO A SZÍNPADON ÁLLT ÉS ÉNEKELT MÉGHOZZÁ NAGYON JÓL!/_

Halgattam ahogy befejezte a dalt és belekezdett egy másikba. **_(/Kitsu: Ez a szám most a Forever./)_**

I try to run, 

I try to hide from a voice I couldn't satisfy

That was me, Always needing more

And letting go of all I had before

Cause it feels like the end

A wound that I can't mend

I just can't fight any longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found  
But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever

* * *

- Kimiko nézet-

/_Raimundo tud énekelni! Ráadásul csodás a hangja! Ezt el se hiszem!/_

I ignored the signs, opened every door

But I couldn't find what I searched for

I try to fight but I turn and run

Every move I make is the wrong one

You patiently waited for my next mistake

I know it won't be much longer

You waited 'til I sobered

You came when You knew that the game was over

I didn't even want to be found  
But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever

You gave me so much more

Than I could ever ask for But I turned and followed

A Road that left me hollow

And still you waited for me to come back home

You brought me home...

* * *

-Omi & Dojo nézet-"Azta..."

* * *

-Normál nézet-

But you chased me down and broke in just when

I was done believing

Spun me 'round so close now

I can feel you breathing

Sunlight burns inside and

I feel so alive and

Help me now, tell me how

How can this last forever, forever.

Miután a dal véget ért Raimundo ismét megszólalt."A következő dal lesz az utolsó és ez a dal áll legközelebb a szívemhez is. Overtake You."

Time

It's eating me alive

Unable to rewind

Sink deeper while I'm climbing

Never to arrive

I gave you everything

But still you need to feed

And underneath it all I'm screaming out

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you  
Just want what you can use

Won't risk what you can't lose

Play the victim while abusing

Anyone you choose

A painful consequence

Of standing on your lies

I'm barely breathing but I'm screaming out

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone (Overtake you)

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

Just carry on

Just prove me wrong

I know that I'm dying right now

And it seems that I'm so far gone

But not for long

I'll just be strong and keep knowing

That now I will overtake you

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead (Overtake you)

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead (Overtake you, overtake you)

You'll come to get me(Overtake you)

You'll come to get me

"Még egyszer köszönöm mindenki, hogy eljött és meghalgatta a dalaimat." - tapsvihar - "De most már mennem kell, viszlát mindenkinek és remélem jól éreztétek magatokat!" - ezzel Raimundo lement a színpadról és eltünt a függönyök mögött.

* * *

-Rai nézet-

Amint beértem Armando és a többiek gratuláltak nekem. Aztán láttam, hogy az a nagydarab srác korábbról felém közeledik. Ránéztem Armandora és bólintottam neki, ő pedig elszaladt. Ekkor a malacképű rámnézet és megszólalt.

"Parabéns para o seu concerto. Tenha uma ótima voz." **(Gratulálok a koncertedhez. Remek énekhangod van.)**

"Deixar um circunlóquio. Eu sei que você está aqui pelo dinheiro." **(Hagyjuk a mellébeszélést. Tudom, hogy a pénzért vagy itt.)**

"Se você souber, então por que você não provavelmente não poderiam ser transferidos" **(Ha tudod akkor miért nem adod át talán nem sik-) ** - beszélt de levágta az amikor egy nagy zsákot vágtam hozzá.

"Aqui está o dinheiro. Agora saia." **(Nesze itt a pénzed. Most takarodj.)**

"Okay. Mas eu não tenho feito em conjunto." **(Rendben. De még nem végeztünk egymással.)**

"Eu tenho certeza." **(Abban biztos vagyok.)** - suttogtam leginkább magamnak.

Folytatása következik...

* * *

Kitsu: Oké...Eredetileg egy fejezetben akartam megírni de túl hosszú lett szóval a köventkezö fejezet lesz ennek a folytatása és éppen ezért az a fejezet rövidebb lesz. Amúgy azért választottam Red számokat Raimundo énekléséhez, mert ezt az egész történetet a Red számai iklették meg és úgy gondoltam, hogy mindel tökéletesen illik Raimundohoz (mármint ebben a történetben biztosan). Na a fejezetet leginkább a legjobb barátnőmnek Hejninak (Harukának XD) ajánlom és üzenem neki, hogy ne felejtse elolvasni a következőt sem!


	5. A múlt töredékei 2 rész

Szerzői Jogok: Nem sajátom a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a karakterek de ez a történet igen! ...de ha az enyém lenne...

Kitsu: Itt a folytatás. Remélem tetszeni fog. Ez egy kicsit rövid lett. Whuffff...

"Beszéd"

_/Gondolat/_

**(Fordítás)**

**_(/szerzői megjegyzés/) _**

* * *

Az előző fejezetből

"Aqui está o dinheiro. Agora saia." **(Nesze itt a pénzed. Most takarodj.)**

"Okay. Mas eu não tenho feito em conjunto." **(Rendben. De még nem végeztünk egymással.)**

"Eu tenho certeza." **(Abban biztos vagyok.)** - suttogtam leginkább magamnak.

* * *

[A múlt töredékei. 2 rész] / [A Szökés]

* * *

-Kint, a csarnok előtt-Rai nézet

Mentem ki amikor megláttam a srácokat. _/Basszus. Ennek nem lesz jó vége./_ Nyeltem egyet.

"Heló srácok..."

"Raimundo! Hova tüntél?"

"Miért énekeltél?"

"Azok a csajok miért hívtak Ventonak?"

"Milyen bandád van neked?" -a többiek üvöltöztek velem.

_/Remek már a többiek se hagynak. Ahh..ah. A fejem..._ - a fejemhez kaptam - _...ez olyan mintha valami belűlről akarná szétrobbantani a fejemet. Pont mint legutóbb, ezek a fejfások egyre rosszabbak. Uhhh.../_

"WHAAAAAA!" - hallottam ahogy valaki sikolt az agyamban, egy nő volt. Hírtelen képek kezdtek az elmémbe áramlani. Eső. Egy erdő...egy hegyen... egy véres kéz, egy férfi, egy magas férfi sötét barna hajjal...a hasán fekszik...a földön körülötte minden...minden csupa vér... egy nő, világoskék hajjal és sötét kék szemmel, sikít, fut aztán fekszik a földön...az ajkán és az arcán vér folyik, a szeméből pedig egy könnycsepp esik...egy fiatalabb nő vörös hajjal...és egy idősebb férfi barna hajjal...ők..harcolnak...és...és...e-egy férfi fehér hajjal...és egy...hátborzongató mosollyal...én...én..félek tőle...

* * *

-Normal nézet-

"Ahh...umh..ahh.." - Raimundo nyögött majd a térdére esett és szorongatta a fejét. Nagyon nehezen lélegzett és a szeméből ömlöttek a könnyek. Erre már a többik is felfigyeltek és abbahagyták a kiabálást majd Raihoz szaladtak.

"Hé, Rai. Mi a baj? Rai?" - kérdezte Kimiko idegesen. A szél sárkány felált és megpróbált arrébb menni, de...a szemei hírtelen kitágultak és felsikoltott aztán pedig összeesett. Clay éppen csak elkapta mielőtt még a földre esett volna. A többiek gyorsan odaszaladtak mellé. Látták a még nedves könnyeket az arcán. Ezután a szerzetesek felszáltak az immáron 40 méteres Dojora.

* * *

-Templom-

Fung Mester mosolyogva nézte ahogy tanitványai visszatérnek, de a mosolya köddé vált amint meglátta Clay vállán az eszméletlen Raimundot. Fung rohant, hogy ellenőrizze a szél sárkányt. A fiatal wudai harcos sápadt volt, nehezen lélegzett és még lehetett látni a rászáradt könnyeket az arcán. Mikor megérintette a fiú homlokát érezte, hoggy tűz forró volt. Nem volt mit késlekdni, felkapta Rait esküvői stílusban és elrohant a templom korhézi szárnya felé. Mikor beért lefektette a fiút az egyik ágyra és megkérte Guyut (/orvos/), hogy ellenőizze őt aztán kiment a szobából, hogy megtudja a többi sárkánytól mi történt.

* * *

-15 perc múlva-

A szél sárkány feküdt. A képzési talárja volt rajta. Raimundo kinyitotta a szemeit és körülnézett, látta, hogy a gyengélkedőn van. Elősször nem értette, hogy hogyan került ide, de aztán eszébe jutott minden és a szemeiből ismét könnyek kezdtek folyni. Felkelt és elindult, hogy megtalálja barátait és elmagyarázza nekik, hogy mi történt. Ahogy sétált meghallotta Omi hangját a meditácios terem felől.Éppen beakart menni amikor meghallota amiről a többiek beszélnek...

"Nem hiszem el, hogy ez a hülye Raimundo szórakozik velünk!" - mondta Omi és így folytatta:

"Egész Riot átkutattuk, ő meg a kis haverjaival énekelgetett!" - és még így:

"Én egyáltalán nem bízok benne! Fung Mesternek hiba volt visszavennie őt a templomba! Bárcsak eltakarodna innen!"

"OMI! Azért ilyeneket nem kellene mondanod róla!"

"Igen Omi! Lehet, hogy Rai felelőtlen és egy idióta, de azért nem kellene így beszélned róla!"

"De hát 5 perce még ti is ezeket mondtátok!"

A gyerekek tovább veszekedtek nem tudván, hogy Raimundo minden egyes szót hallott. A fiatal fiú szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és elfutott a szobája felé. Mikor már bent volt megfogott egy hátizsákot és elkezte belepakolni a holmiját majd átöltözött az utcai ruhájába. **_(/fekete-fehér edző cipő, fekete farmernadrág és póló, valamint egy sötét kék kapucnis pulcsi./)_**

Miután végzett a pakolással feldobta a táskát a hátára, felrakta a kapucniját és futásnak eredt kifelé a templombó azomban nem látta, hogy egy fekete sas figyeli őt.

* * *

-Valahol-

Egy férfi ült a tronján, hosszú fehér haja lelógott a szék két oldalán. Egy fekete sas szált be a nyitott ablakon és suttogott valamit a férfi fülébe amitől az elmosolyodott. "Itt az idő. Az egyém vagy Seichi." - mondta és hírtelen kinyitotta vérvörös szemeit.

Folytatása következik...

* * *

Kitsu: Remélem elégedettek vagytok. Amúgy Raimundo látomásárol a videot itt nézhetitek

meg: .com/watch?v=y7os8cFYWyI (én csináltam)


	6. Aido

Kitsu: Bocsi a késésért! Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom...Amugy még mindig nem kezdeném el, ha Haruka nem nyaggatna.

Haruka: HÉ!

Kitsu: Kezdjük.

_/gondolat/_

"beszéd"

**(/szerzői megjegyzés/)**

* * *

Az előző fejezetből

A gyerekek tovább veszekedtek nem tudván, hogy Raimundo minden egyes szót hallott. A fiatal fiú szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és elfutott a szobája felé. Mikor már bent volt megfogott egy hátizsákot és elkezte belepakolni a holmiját majd átöltözött az utcai ruhájába. **_(/fekete-fehér edző cipő, fekete farmernadrág és póló, valamint egy sötét kék kapucnis pulcsi./)_**

Miután végzett a pakolással feldobta a táskát a hátára, felrakta a kapucniját és futásnak eredt kifelé a templombó azomban nem látta, hogy egy fekete sas figyeli őt.

-Valahol-

Egy férfi ült a tronján, hosszú fehér haja lelógott a szék két oldalán. Egy fekete sas szált be a nyitott ablakon és suttogott valamit a férfi fülébe amitől az elmosolyodott. "Itt az idő. Az egyém vagy Seichi." - mondta és hírtelen kinyitotta vérvörös szemeit.

* * *

6. fejezet. [Aido]

-Normál nézet-

Raimundo szaladt ahogy csak a lába bírta, a könnyek még mindig ömlöttek a szeméből. Futott, mikor hirtelen egy hang szólalt meg és ezt mondta:

"Menekülsz?" - Rai hírtelen megfordult és szétnézett, de nem látott senkit.

"Ki vagy te? Hol bujkálsz!" - a fiú hallotta, hogy a háta mögött valami vagy valaki mozog a bokrok közt. Megfordult és látta, ahogy egy sötét ruhás alak jön ki az árnyékból.

"Aido vagyok. Nem kell félned tőlem. Nem akarlak bántani." - mondta a férfi. Rövid kék haja és kék szeme volt.

"És..és mégis miért kellene, hogy higgyek neked?" - Raimundo válaszolta. Még mindig gyenge egy kicsit a sok futástól és sírástól. A férfi erre csak elmosolyodott majd megszólalt:

"Mert én megtudom adni neked azt amit igazán akarsz."

"Mégis, hogyan tudnád? Te semmit se tudsz rólam!" - Rai felelte dühösen.

"Sokkal többet tudok rólad mint gondolnád."

"Mégis miket?"

"Azt, hogy félsz, hogy úgy érzed a barátaid elárultak."

"..."

"Azt is tudom, hogy sohasem bízol meg senkiben sem, mert mindenki elárul téged, hogy félsz megmutatni az igazi énedet és ezért inkább egy ostoba álarc mögé rejtőzöl. Azt, hogy sohasem ismerted az igazi szüleidet, hogy árvaházban nevelkedtél, hogy az emberek becsaptak, kihasználtak és bántottak téged. Hogy akiket a legjobban szerettél a szemed előtt haltak meg. Hogy valójában rendkívül okos, tehetséges, erős és megfontolt vagy. Tudom, hogy gyűlölöd, hogy egyetlen pillanatnyi gyengeség miatt a barátaid megvetnek és nem tisztelnek téged. Tudom, hogy már nem bírod tovább. Tudom, hogy ismerni akarod a saját történetedet. Sőt...azt is tudom, hogy a medál a nyakadban az egyetlen emléked a családodról, és azt is tudom, hogy nemrégiben látomások kezdtek megjelenni az elmédben."

"..."

"Mit mondasz? Gyere velem és mindent meg fogsz tudni a múltadról, a származásodról. Ráadásul, ha csatlakozol hozzám egy új otthonod is lesz."

- felelte Aido miközben kinyújtotta kezét Raimundo-nak.

"Rendeben..." - felelte Rai miközben megfogta Aido kezét.

"Gyere. Kapaszkodj belém."

"Miért?"

"Mindjárt meglátod." - mondta Aido miközben megragadta Raimundo keskeny csípőjét és magához szorította a fiút amitől az kicsit felnyögött és elpirult. Aido csak mosolygott a reakción. _/ Milyen gyönyörű és kívánatos fiú, csoda, hogy még nem vetettem rá magamat./ _

"Figyelj." - suttogta Aido egy kissé rekedtes hangon a félig fedeles szemű Raimundo-nak, amitől ő megremegett és még jobban elpirult.

Hirtelen sötét köd kezdte körülvenni őket, egy pillanat múlva elpárolgott, viszont addigra a két fiú eltűnt.

Folytatása következik...

* * *

Kitsu: Remélem tetszett. Most csak ennyi mert lusta vagyok írní és mert készülnöm kell a vizsgáimra! Sziasztok!

Haruka: Mi? CSAK ENNYI! Told vissza a segged és fejezd be a fejezetet!

Kitsu: Már befejeztem. És egyébként neked nem a vizsgákra kéne készülnöd?

Haruka:?

Kitsu: 3,2,1...

Haruka: ÁHHHH! A VIZSGÁK! *kirohan a szobából*

Kitsu: Én is megyek. Viszlát! *kimegy a szobából*


End file.
